Sonic Universe Issue 54
: Previous Issue: Sonic Universe #53 (Worlds Collide - Part 8) ←— : —→ Next Issue: Sonic Universe #55 Sonic Universe #54 is the fifty-fourth issue in the Sonic Universe comic book series by Archie Comics, released in July 2013. It contains the eleventh part of the crossover Worlds Collide. Publisher's Summary ''Sonic'''' and Mega Man fight for their lives in ‘When Worlds Collide’: Part Eleven of Twelve! The evil doctors Eggman and Wily have completed their ultimate battle-weapon: the Egg-Wily Machine X-Powered by the Chaos Emeralds, it is the most powerful battle machine ever constructed! As our heroes do battle, Metal Sonic and Bass join the fray! Will the combined might of the Wily/Eggman arsenal be too much for Sonic and Mega Man to handle? Featuring a zone-shattering new cover from Patrick ‘SPAZ’ Spaziante and a special behind-the-scenes ‘Pencil Ink Color’ variant! Concluded in this month’s Sonic the Hedgehog #251!The Mega Man Network: Variant Cover for “Worlds Collide” Part 11 & Solicitations for Parts 11 & 12 (Spoilers) Story : ''Previous Part: Worlds Collide - Part 10 (Mega Man #27) ←— : —→ Next Part: Worlds Collide - Part 12 (Sonic the Hedgehog #251) When Worlds Collide - Part Eleven: Worst of the Worst Dr. Eggman and Dr. Wily are making the finishing touches to their Egg-Wily Machine X at the Wily Egg Weapons Lab. Wily is commenting to do slow, even strokes on the horn, as he doesn't wish to use a sloppy machine in a victorious battle, while Eggman, spraying the Egg-Wily Machine X while on a harness, commented that he offered to simply allow a Badnik to complete the machine, but Wily refused as he wanted a "craftsman's touch" on the machine in irritation. Various crashing sounds are heard in the room, with Wily commenting to never mind Sonic and Mega Man, as the battle between Duo and Chaos Devil will tear the Wily Egg apart, and if the Genesis Wave Generator is disrupted, all will be for naught. Eggman then commented that its even worse than that: it might resulted in their home universes collapsing into chaos, and also told Wily to focus as when the machine is completed, nothing will stop them. Wily commented that he wasn't wild about the name Eggman gave to the machine, with Eggman retorting that the name fits because the "Egg" prefix was used for his machines, Wily's machines were using the "Wily Machine" designation, and the X means the crossing of their designs. Wily then remarks that they must finish the machine. Privately, however, Wily also reiterates that he also means "finish" as in offing Eggman as he realizes that Eggman is far too dangerous to cooperate with. Eggman likewise feels its getting closer to offing Wily as well. Meanwhile, Mega Man and Bass are engaging in a firefight against each other while Sonic and Metal Sonic are fighting running across the walls to fight each other in the Wily Egg's antechamber. Sonic then dodges a blow from Metal Sonic and then commented on their prior fights and tells the robot that it can't beat him. However, Metal Sonic threw an object at Sonic, knocking him off, although they then stop and then rush at each other, with Sonic commenting that Metal Sonic's prior action was a cheap shot by a cheap copy. Meanwhile, Bass continues to blast at Mega Man while Treble attacks him head on. Mega Man manages to strike the robot wolf, enraging Bass, only for Sonic to get blasted and land injured nearby. The two heroes quickly realize that they're being delayed by their rivals, and Sonic proposes "the ol' 'mix and match' plan"; agreeing, Mega Man goes after Metal Sonic while Sonic takes on Bass. Unfortunately, the plan proves flawed, as Bass' rapid fire tactics and Treble's attacks prevent Sonic from getting out his favored banter, and a kick from Bass sends him flying. Mega Man finds himself similarly overmatched, struggling to land a hit on Metal Sonic, and having his one successfully aimed attack blocked by Metal Sonic's Black Shield. Metal Sonic quickly throws Mega Man against a large metal box in the room, where Sonic joins him. Realizing the plan's faultiness, Sonic proposes another strategy: focusing their combined efforts on one opponent before turning their attention to the other one, and employing all the Special Weapons Mega Man acquired from defeating the Roboticized Masters. A game of rock-paper-scissors determines Bass as their first target, and Sonic attacks him and Treble while Mega Man equips Shadow Man's Chaos Cannon ability, calling upon Shadow's Chaos Control power to freeze Bass and allow Sonic to strike at him again. Treble comes after Mega Man himself, and the Blue Bomber calls upon Silver Man's Psycho Burst, turning Silver's psychokinesis upon the robotic wolf before turning it on Bass as well. Sonic then delivers a heavy blow to Bass, while Metal Sonic-who had previously attempted to hit the two heroes only to embed himself in the crate they were hiding behind-goes after Mega Man. Caught between him and Treble, Mega Man activates Espio Man's Chroma Camo, and with all of Espio's stealth dodges out from between the two. He then equips Vector Man's Acoustic Blaster and turns Vector's fury on Bass, allowing Sonic to strike again. Calling upon Rose Woman's Piko Hammer, Mega Man then strikes Bass a final blow with all of Amy's ferocity. With Bass out, the pair turn their efforts on Metal Sonic, Mega Man calling upon Tails Man's Tail Wind to stun him. Sonic delivers another blow to his robot enemy, and Mega Man follows up with Knuckles Man's Sharp Knuckle ability, striking Metal Sonic with a Knuckles-style punch. Still in fighting shape, Metal Sonic rams Mega Man head on using the V. Maximum Overdrive Attack, only for Mega Man to use the Rapid Stinger ability he acquired from Charmy Man to strike at Metal Sonic. Sonic then finishes the job with a Spin Dash attack, leaving all three of their enemies too badly injured to continue. Weary but undeterred, the two heroes decide to face the doctors, only for the Egg-Wily Machine X to smash through the wall and easily overpower both weakened heroes. Shortly thereafter, they awaken to find themselves in containment pods, facing the gloating doctors. Spotting the Chaos Emeralds nearby, Mega Man asks about them, prompting the doctors to launch into a brief rant that leads them to behave much as they did upon first teaming up-until they remember their growing antagonism. Sonic and Mega Man then reason that the doctors tricked them into pursuing the Roboticized Masters in order to give them time to finish their scheme, though the pair admit that their proposed contest was entirely genuine. However, their real plan has now been realized: preparing an even more powerful version of the Genesis Wave. Mega Man is quick to question why they would need another wave after their success in altering both Mobius and Earth 20XX, and the doctors inform of the limits of their previous reality-altering attempt. They then announce their ultimate plan: to completely rewrite their universes using the power of all Chaos Emeralds, allowing them to become virtual gods. Furthermore, they intend to erase their enemies from reality, leaving no further opposition to their plan, which horrifies the pair of heroes. Meanwhile, outside the Wily Egg, the pair's battered allies-including Dr. Light, Charmy, Proto Man, Blaze, Rush, Tails, and Rouge-stand surrounded by the Robot Masters. Off Panel Metal and Bass Bass says that while the heroes managed to beat him and Metal Sonic separately, they will now face the combined power of... Metal and Bass, with the two enforcers starting to play a guitar. Sonic enjoys the music, and Mega Man says that he expected Bass to combine with Metal Sonic in a similar way he does with Treble. Appearances Characters * Egg-Wily Machine X * "Met Chaos" * Chaos Devil (Mentioned) Sonic the Hedgehog * Buzz Bomber * Doctor Eggman * Moto Bug * Sonic the Hedgehog * Metal Sonic * Silver the Hedgehog * Team Dark ** E-123 Omega ** Rouge the Bat ** Shadow the Hedgehog * Chaotix ** Vector the Crocodile ** Espio the Chameleon ** Charmy Bee * Blaze the Cat * Amy Rose * Miles "Tails" Prower * Knuckles the Echidna Mega Man * Dr. Wily * Mettaur * Duo (Mentioned) * Bunby Helis * Bass * Treble * Shade Man * Hyper Storm H * Sheep Man * Dust Man * Grenade Man * Dr. Light * Proto Man * Gravity Man * Rush * Plug Man Special Weapons * Chaos Cannon * Psycho Burst * Chroma Camo * Acoustic Blaster * Piko Hammer * Tail Wind * Sharp Knuckle (First appearance) * Rapid Stinger Locations * Skull Egg Zone ** Wily Egg Trivia * When Sonic says that he always defeated Metal Sonic, even when the robot "turned into that stupid dragon-thing" is a reference to Metal Overlord from Sonic Heroes. * Sonic and Mega Man are locked inside glass-type Item Boxes from Sonic games. * In the Off Panel, Mega Man's expectation of Bass and Metal Sonic combining is what Ian Flynn originally planned to have happen in the story proper before it was scrapped.BumbleKing Comics * The planned cover for the issue featured Sonic and Mega Man in a ruined stadium, the latter kicking Bass as well as Metal Sonic emerging from a crater to pursue them as Eggman and Wily watched, which was a reference to Mega Man Soccer. Gallery Cover art SonicUniverse54V.png|P.I.C. Variant cover by Patrick “Spaz” Spaziante and Matt Herms SonicUniverse54Textless.png|Standard cover art by Patrick “Spaz” Spaziante and Matt Herms Preview SonicUniverse54-1.jpg|Page #1 SonicUniverse54-2.jpg|Page #2 SonicUniverse54-3-4.jpg|Pages #3-4 SonicUniverse54-5.jpg|Page #5 External Links * Sonic Universe Issue 54 (Archie Comics) on Sonic News Network * Sonic Universe Issue 54 (Archie Comics) on Mobius Encyclopaedia References Category:Archie Comics issues